


[MIKOREI]Blood&Tear

by left18



Category: K - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left18/pseuds/left18





	[MIKOREI]Blood&Tear

Blood&Tear

后背撞到硬床板上时宗像没有反抗，甚至舒展身体接纳周防的身体，他嘴上倒依然纠缠不止，用词近乎刻薄，这无疑会挑起赤之王的怒火：并非因为言词，仅仅因为喋喋不休者是他。周防果然不耐烦地上唇吻他，手上动作粗糙地解他的外套，双唇分开后宗像实在喘不过来，所以他停止说话，挺起腰让周防剥去他的长裤。  
刚刚是他们第一次接吻，滋味不好不坏，毕竟没给人留足回味的空隙。宗像眼镜还在，还算端正地挂在鼻梁上，那是唯一一样他明令禁止周防从他身上剥去的物什，好让他捕捉周防每一个动作表情，记下细节，好在日后有机会以此嘲讽对方——他总爱在闲琐事上废工夫，尤其面对周防，像是为了好玩而肆意逗弄狮子，而之后狮子会怎样发火，是否以血和泪要他偿还，他不在意，也管不着。

冬天的室内温度高不到哪去，赤裸下身后宗像很快觉得冷，身上薄薄一层衬衣抵档不了寒气，偏偏近在咫尺的人又如此滚烫炽热，像雪天生起的壁炉火，叫人忍不住靠近。很可恨，他想着竖起眉，半分嫌恶半分缱绻，看向他的床伴。周防正缓慢地脱下上衣，隆起的手臂肌肉线条流畅，颈上挂的饰品随动作晃动，宗像的视线停留片刻后下移，流连过他的胸肌腹肌，卡在人鱼线再折回，最后对上那双金色眼眸。  
——别想逃。  
宗像一时失语。金瞳里燃烧着地狱之火，烈焰翻腾，热度喷薄而出。后知后觉，他身体滚烫，似乎是早些时候喝下的酒终于上头，又或是赤之王这双能让他发热的眼睛？他暂且不知，却实实在在烧得呼吸不稳，只好侧过头去，放任周防舔吻他的侧颈，他的眼尾到耳根都红成一片，耳膜烧得嗡嗡作响，意识恍惚间，他甚至能听见柴木裂开的声音，劈里啪啦，更似有火星迸溅出来，滚烫湿热，舔舐过脖颈，留给他一串又一串樱花般的吻痕。  
这就是性了，这时候宗像终于想到：以前他没经历过，压根也没想过第一次竟会是和宿敌酒后乱性。宗像曲起膝，髌骨隔着硬牛仔摩擦高热之地，想到这他恨得咬紧后槽牙——这家伙总会打乱他的秩序，绞碎他的理智，再劫取他的肉体灵魂。大抵周防尊对他的战斗欲性欲对半，结果都一样，侵犯他占有他，把高洁的青之王拽下王座，纠缠着堕落深渊。  
是的，这是堕落，教唆者是唯一等位的王，所以他不得不好奇深渊的模样。宗像感受着贴着掌面握住的阴茎，拇指用上力摩擦过沟壑，实在是经验欠缺，他手上力度失调，周防闷哼一声，也用上点力咬他的耳垂：“轻点。”  
宗像侧过脸，不动声色地让耳尖远离周防的呼吸，他有样学样地舔了下周防的耳廓，很是好整以暇：“怎么？难道面对我，阁下还会软吗？”  
这是宗像的战书，周防听明白了，金色瞳子里藏着锋利的光，他低笑着，隔着衬衣掐拧宗像胸前的凸起，宗像的身体比他预料中更多情，仅仅玩弄胸前，也能让宗像小腹一阵收紧。宗像克制着低喘，粗暴地加快手里的动作，非要逼出周防的喘息，周防啧了一声，手探下去抚弄会阴，得到宗像一声惊喘后手掌覆盖住柱身，上下动作。  
他们几乎同时泄出，射得乱七八糟，宗像在下面，因为重力显得更狼狈一点，他双颊上漂亮的玫瑰色晕染开，长睫毛在氤氲上水雾的镜片下扇动，宗像放空片刻后抬起手，盯着染上粘稠状流质的手指，这时周防俯下身吻他，他便双手环上对方脖子，把指尖的流质尽数抹在周防后背。这是个绵长的，真正意义上的吻，带着浓郁的情色意味，宗像无师自通，再次接吻已经学会换气，但还不知道闭眼，他不知道紫色瞳子在这种时候有多水光潋滟欲求不满，周防半眯着眼亲他，沾着精液的手抚摸过会阴探向身后，食指中指性暗示地在入口按压。  
宗像的反应过分了点，他近乎粗暴地推开和他接吻的周防，睫毛半垂，紫眼睛冰封起来，青之王的语调平稳，话语却透出几分天真：“阁下应该先给我润滑。”  
这家伙是明明个雏，却装出一副熟能生巧的模样，实在讨厌，所以得撕破他的伪面，贯穿他，侵犯他，要他流血受伤，别再装出这幅矜持模样。沾着润滑剂的中指挤进去，宗像难耐地哼出声，他的小腿缠着周防的腰，脚跟抵着后背，脚趾在空中虚无缥缈地反复交叠，借此转移手指搔刮内壁带来的刺激感，效果聊胜于无，等周防再加上一根手指，他便不安地扭动着窄腰，他的手掌攀附上周防杵在他腰侧的手臂，指尖玩弄似的按压脉搏附近凸起的静脉血管，赤之王的脉动隔着皮肉传向他的指尖，再顺着筋络传向四肢百骸，宗像的指尖顿了一拍，随后手掌顺着小臂肌肉一寸寸向上，近乎缠绵地抚摸。  
周防终于受不了他，手从宗像掌心抽出来，掐了把腰，他看着宗像抿起下唇，薄唇色浅，被情欲染得水光润泽。性欲和战斗欲通通化作野蛮的暴力，赤之王笑了一声，三根手指插进去，粗鲁地弯曲扣弄，他的声音哑得像酒：“真想看你在床上流血，宗像礼司。”  
青之王在喘息里危险地笑了：“您要是、敢，天狼星会……让您哭、着谢罪。”  
血和泪，凡人的祭品。王是凡人还是神明至今没定论，只是毫无疑问，神明之身浮现情欲是种罪孽，不过无所谓：既然已经堕落深渊，深浅又有什区别？  
在体内作乱的手指似乎碰到了什么要害之地，宗像颤抖着弓起背，他们正面位，宗像难耐的表情一览无余，他显然完全情动，冷白色肌肤显出一层亮色绯红。看到青之王这副模样，说不清什么滋味——渎神的快感也不过如此。金色瞳子沉了下去，周防略微直起身，抽出手指，顶端抵住入口。  
“我进去了。”  
周防好心打了个招呼，宗像明显没回过神，周防的善心到此为止，下一秒，他操进去，性器推开聚拢来的软肉，毫不温柔，往更深处推进。这自然很痛，宗像吸了口气，忍耐着皱眉，实在忍无可忍就要挣扎着推开周防，他的挣扎没用上半成力气，被周防轻松压制，只留下背上几条深浅不一的划痕。扩张还不够，谁都不比谁轻松，周防咎由自取，疼得哼出声，只得来回抚摸宗像侧腰叫他放松，宗像被他拿身体压着，怎么也用不上力，要放松实在强人所难，于是脸色不好地瞪回去，疼得骂不出来。  
进入过程能算上漫长，期间夹杂两人小范围的撕扯扭打，大概是赤青双王对战史里最上不得台面的一次，全根没入后周防松了口气，他还不敢动，宗像身后绞得很紧，是真的痛，嘴唇痛得发白，迷迷糊糊中还来索吻，这似乎是他的一贯脾性：爱与痛并行才能结果。周防把他上半身捞起来接吻，掌根粗糙地抚过他汗湿的鬓角，眼镜被这样耸落下去，宗像愣了一下，立马抽出吻，转下头找他的眼镜——这是他的错，他低估了面前狮子对他的占有欲。在钳住宗像下巴要他转头的同时，周防用力挺动腰身，猛地开始深顶。  
“啊、等……嗯……”  
呻吟像打开水闸的流水，一旦开始就压抑不住。周防进得很深，动作大开大合，宗像给他撞得抓紧床单身体后撤。他逃不了，稍微后退就会被掐着腰更深地撞回去，快感早已淹没痛楚，他在周防怀里颤抖，眼里水光摇摇欲坠，周防撞到深处，双臂放下他的上身，宗像跌回床垫，随后他的大腿被对折起来，周防抬起他的腰，要他下体悬空，毫无着力地被顶弄，简直要被操进床垫里。  
宗像有些发昏了，理智被感官覆盖，思维囫囵成一团，这在他二十出头的生命里还是头一遭，秩序之王并不擅长面对混沌的快感，宗像不知道怎么办才好。为人鱼肉不是他的风格，却也实在不知道这时候能干些什么，于是又去索吻，去够周防的脖颈，周防很容易地由他拉下去，他猫咪似地舔吻，周防也由着他舔，青之王半阖着眼，风情从上挑眼尾发散出来，那是种懒散的、迷醉的、只会出现在床笫间的风情，周防看着他，视线里的欲望浓郁到几乎化为某种粘稠流质，胶着在宗像身上，他看见宗像的眼尾湿润，晶莹液体累积在眼角。血液和泪水都是能侵蚀神性的，所以在液体彻底溢出前，他替宗像吻去了那点眼泪。  
然后他抱着宗像直起身，让宗像吞着性器坐下去，由下而上的顶弄，重力让他们结合得更深，宗像直起腿挣扎着脱离欲海，但只是徒劳，周防扣住他深深地吻他，一只手玩弄过他的胸前抚摸过腹肌再握住翘起的性器，那里已经哭得厉害，前液很快淌湿了周防的手，宗像长长地呻吟，尾音不经察觉地颤抖着，他显然被操懵了，也跟不上周防的节奏，不知哪来的力气，抬手掐着周防脖子命令快点结束，放他浮出欲海得一点喘息，周防结实地狠撞几下，手上粗糙地扣弄，再次操过敏感点时宗像绷直了背仰起头，用能绞断脖子的力度夹紧大腿，浊液射在两人之间，他失声着高潮了。  
高潮后也要接吻，不知道这是宗像从哪学来的，周防亲吻着他的嘴角，托着宗像臀部冲刺，最后射在里面，很深很烫，宗像不适地皱起眉，周防退出去，白色粘液随着他的动作落下去，穴口显出糜烂的红肿，周防看着那里，没头没尾地，好像有些失望似的：“你没出血啊。”  
宗像没什么力气也没好气地生硬回答：“托你的福。”  
这场性爱没有血也没有泪。周防点了支烟，宗像也要了一支，满脸嫌弃地抽他的万宝路。青之王现在浑身是他留下的痕迹，染着他的男香，抽着他的烟，体内留着他的精液，还天真地相信自己独善其身。  
周防笑了，他想总有一天，宗像会让他流血，而他会替宗像流泪，届时将是王之坠毁，神迹崩塌。他的血和泪是最后的祭品，让他的宿敌，他的自由，他的情人，他的宗像礼司将坠落到深渊尽头。  
——那里有痛楚和死亡，也有爱语和甜蜜，他将在这片尘世烟火里等待他的挚爱，生生世世，为他留一个吻。

fin.


End file.
